Teddy Lupin : the great truth
by ravenclaw.power
Summary: Teddy Lupin, son of Nymphadora and Remus, did not have the childhood expected for being the child of two famous fighters in the battle of Hogwarts. The first book out of this fanfiction series will show Teddy's life before Hogwarts, where he will witness the death of multiple loved ones, see a fantastic beast and learn to hate magic more and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one -

Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, did not have the childhood expected being the child of famous couple who died in the battle of Hogwarts and the lucky child with Harry Potter as his godfather. Teddy stayed with his pure-blood grandmother, she knew about magic, but decided to try and keep it out of Teddy's life as much as possible because she hated it, for what dark magic could do. Harry didn't visit him much, being the busy auror he was. The only thing that made the magic real in this half-blood child's life was the fact that he could change his hair colour whenever he wanted to, mostly depending on his emotions it changed on it's own. His grandma, Andromeda told him that his mom was metamorphmagus and that he has a touch of it too. She also told him that his dad was a werewolf, and it scared him deeply that he might wake up one night as a werewolf and wander off somewhere as a vicious beast in the middle of London.

Teddy's life was good, since they lived in a muggle city, Andromeda had to homeschool Teddy, so they wouldn't get in trouble by the government. When he was young, 2 and 3 years old, Harry and Ron used to take him out of his grandmother's care once and awhile and teach him about magic and bring him around diagon alley to buy him candy. They once bought him a broom and tried to get him to ride it, but Teddy fell off and broke his arm. They mended it with magic and Teddy instantly fell in love with the fact that magic was in him. When Andromeda found out that Teddy was hypnotized by magic, she began to teach him the evil of magic and told him that magic wasn't always used for good, like how his mom and dad had died. He started to dislike it more as he got older and began to think he was a monster for having magic blood. Andromeda secretly told Harry and Ron to never see him again, without telling Teddy, and Teddy never seen them for a very, very long time. Teddy began to question the disappearance of his magic days with his godfather, but Andromeda never revealed the truth. They sent him birthday and Christmas gifts through muggle mail, but nothing otherwise. He was simply told by Andromeda that he was busy with his auror profession.

When he was 6 years old, old Andromeda died on Christmas eve, leaving Teddy alone. He called 999 and when the police resolved everything, they asked the young boy if there was anywhere else he could stay, and thinking about Harry and his busy job he said there was no one he could live with. He opened his gifts with the kind muggle policemen. Andromeda gave him a big trunk, filled with muggle candies and a "diary" for him to write all his feelings down. The trunk was beautiful. The wood was birch, stained with red brown paint. Carved in the wood was something he definitely didn't expect from his grandmother, pictures of wizards, of his parents, of Hogwarts. At this age, Teddy was a smart boy. He didn't really believe in magic anymore. His hair was brown for years, but when he opened to the trunk, his hair turned a dark shade of blue. The policemen didn't notice the change of his hair colour, they were in awe of the value of the trunk. His godfather was obviously a rich man. In gold and red wrapping paper he had given Teddy wealthy clothes. Andromeda must have told him that Teddy only wears jeans because there was three pairs of jeans from the most expensive clothes store in London. There was also a baseball cap in a bright blue colour with orange stitching. From the Weasley family he got a bunch of strangely named candy from a store he has never heard of called "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Pack everything up now Mr. Lupin. You'll be heading for Scotland in the morning." said the chief policeman to Teddy as he inspects the candy from the Weasleys.

"Scotland! Wh-why Scotland?" Teddy asks immediately.

"The main orphanage here is stock full but Scotland's main orphanage for boys has loads of space for you and your big trunk here."

"Am I staying the night here? Alone?"

"Yeah. You are 10 right?"

"Oh, ye-yeah. I'm 10." Teddy didn't mind lying to this clueless policeman. He'd like to stay here for one more night, alone with his grandmother's spirit. He emptied his trunk, prepared to fit everything in there. He started with his clothes. Teddy put everything Harry gave him in first and them fit all of his other clothes that still fit him into the trunk. He fit his pillow that Andromeda made him beside his favourite blanket that Tonks had given him as a baby. He fit the scrapbook of his parents Harry's wife Ginny gave him and the Percy Jackson series he was working on. He also took his backpack and filled it with other stuff for the ride there. He fit all the candy he got along with a sandwich from the fridge and the diary Andromeda gave him. To remember his grandmother, he took her brooch which was a wolf and a pig (to symbolise Remus and Tonks, but Teddy didn't know it). He slept in Andromeda's bed that night, with pictures of his mother across from him, he began to get very angry at magic. He wouldn't be going to an orphanage if there was no magic. His parents would have been alive if there were no magic, Harry would have liked him if there was no magic. He began to think of his grandmother and how supportive she was. She didn't have to take care of him. She could have sent him away to an orphanage long ago.

He couldn't sleep, so he pulled out the journal Andromeda gave him. It was dark blue with the same symbol as her brooch engraved in silver at the bottom corner of the cover. He looked at the symbol more closely. The pig seemed to be the same size as the wolf and they curved enough to make a circle, there was something in the middle of them but Teddy couldn't make it out. Looking closer, he could see the head of his favourite animal, a sea turtle. He still didn't understand the meaning of the symbol, but he had a feeling it had something to do with himself.

He pulled out a black ball pen and started writing in his best handwriting possible:

 _December 25_

 _Tomorrow I am leaving the country. Tomorrow I will live with other boys, each with Scottish accents probably. Grandma left me, yesterday. Christmas eve my only family left me to live with my mom and dad. She says my dad is werewolf, but I don't believe her. She simply used the idea of magic to scare me, and now I am a mature 6 year old devastated over the death of everyone I love. Harry used magic to lure me into happiness, but grandma didn't like that, so she made up the story of the death of my parents to make me stop liking Harry, liking magic. She never did tell me it didn't exist though, but she probably didn't want to hurt my kind heart. I have no werewolf blood inside me. I am simply an average, orphaned, London boy who made up stories to make my parents seem heroic. I guess this is a depressing start to my diary, but who knows, maybe this Scottish orphanage will be a good experience. I will have a good attitude and be a new me. Maybe I'll make new friends and forget about all this magic nonsense. I guess all we get to do is wait. 'Till tomorrow, -Teddy_

He closed the notebook and thought closely about everything he wrote. For hours he thought about the day and his sorrow, but soon drifted off in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The majority of these characters belong to the ever wonderful Jo Rowling, so I take no credit for making the story at all. Also, this is my first fanfiction so it may not be super great... just bear with me, my writing will improve._

Chapter two

"Boy, wake up. Big day today for ya." Teddy opens his eyes to see a big man with loads of red hair on his head and face. He wears an olive green trench coat and his long frizzy hair in a low pony tail. Teddy slept in until nearly noon and was very surprised when this stranger was standing in the room while he was asleep. His accent was very strong Northern British.

"Wh-who are you?" Teddy asks, rubbing his eyes. The man scratches his beard.

"My name is Ailpein and I was hired by those nice policemen to drive ya to wherever yer goin'." He sounded so confident and not at all awkward around the sleepy boy in bed, "I'm just gunna wait outside and you can come out when yer done. Just be out by noon." He walked out and Teddy realised his boots were extremely large and did not think there was a size of shoe that big. He opened up the trunk and grabbed a pair of his new jeans, the baseball cap and an orange T-shirt, which he put all on after making his grandmother's bed for the last time. For his sandwich was in his backpack all night he realised it was soggy and rubbish and made another one, which he packed along with a small pack of crisps. He put a navy blue hoodie over his t-shirt and tied his shoes, then put his backpack on and tackled his trunk out the door.

It was very heavy, especially for a 6 year old boy. Ailpein stopped playing with his unicorn keychain at the driver seat when he saw Teddy struggling, he hopped out of his yellow punch buggy and took the trunk between his two massive hands. He picked it up with no trouble and popped it in the back seat. Behind the punch bug a police car was parked, the chief policeman got out and waved at Teddy.

"Hullo Teddy, have fun at Scotland." he patted the boy's back awkwardly, "you do have your passport, don't you?" Teddy nodded and the policeman patted his back and went back to his car. Teddy slouched down in the passenger seat and placed his backpack at his feet. Ailpein was a very big man and just fit into the seat. His stomach was digging into the steering wheel but otherwise he looked kind of snug. Hanging from the rearview mirror is another symbol he has never seen, a triangle with a circle inside with a line through. If he were in a better mood he might have asked what it was.

"I have the directions an' all, but, er, where exactly are ya goin'?" Ailpein asks, after roughly a half an hour of silence.

Teddy hesitates before revealing the truth, "an orphanage in Scotland. My grandmother just died and I have no family."

"That's unfortunate. What's your grandmother's name?"

"Andromeda Tonks." Ailpein looks at Teddy funny and says no more. Little does Teddy know that Ailpein is actually the brother of Rubeus Hagrid, the care of magical beasts professor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither brother knew about each other. In 8 hours, with the occasional bathroom break, they reached the Scotland border and Teddy pulled out his passport.

"Er, Teddy can I see yer passport?" he asks finally.

"Um, sure I guess," Teddy hands over his passport and Ailpein stares at the name: Edward Lupin.

Fortunately the orphanage was just at Dumfries and it wasn't too long of a drive from the border stop. They stopped at McDonalds before heading to the orphanage. Teddy ordered the simple burger and fries while Ailpein bought 3 combos. As they were eating at the window spot, a conversation sparked.

"So, Teddy. What do ya know 'bout yer parents?" Ailpein asks, chomping down one burger at a time.

"Not much," Teddy mumbled. His hair in in front of his eyes making him look intentionally sad, "they died when I was born, Andromeda didn't tell me much." He doesn't know why he called his grandmother by her first name, but that's what came out.

"Er- do ya know how yer parents died?" he asked awkwardly. Ailpein knew about the fate of Tonks and Remus, as most wizards and witches do.

"All she told me was that they died heroically in a giant magic battle at a school. It's stupid, I know. They probably died at a car crash or were too drunk or something." He took another fry and looked up at the silent half-giant. He was staring in awe at the boy, his third burger slipping in his hand. "What?" Teddy added, staring at Ailpein through clunks of dark-blue hair, "it's not like that's what actually happened. Magic doesn't exist, obviously."

They ate in silence and then got in the car on their way to the orphanage. It was 8:30 pm when they arrived and Teddy was exhausted from the long and boring drive. It was already dark when they arrived, the street lights illuminated the road and the houses. Ailpein stopped the car before 29 Defuse Avenue. Beside him stood a tall, dark, worn out building hidden by tall pine trees. The sidewalk leading up to it was worn and cracked stone and in front of it all was a long sign in grey cursive reading "Orphana e". The "g" seemed to have fallen off. Teddy finally had the guts to step out of the car and Ailpein followed, hopping out of the punch bug with a big thump. Pulling his backpack over his shoulder, the young boy stood looking up intimidated at his new home. Ailpein carried his trunk behind Teddy while he slowly walked up to the walnut coloured door which was taller than Ailpein. Hesitantly, Teddy went to knock on the chipped door, but Ailpein stopped him mid-way.

"Teddy-er, if I don't have the chance to say this before you go ter Hog- nevermind. All I want ter say is good luck in Scotland and maybe we'll see each other another time before I die!" Ailpein chuckles at his last comment which Teddy definitely did not find funny.

"Yes, thank you Ailpein for driving me here." Teddy says, sulking in the dim light. His dark hair definitely made him look dark, even evil in the darkness. His bags under his eyes really popped out against the boy's pale face.

"Really, though Teddy. I mean it! You are a very brave young boy an' deserve better than this piece of crap in front of us. Just remember, yer parents would've wanted you ter be kind and brave." For the first time since he has met the half-giant, Teddy looked up at Ailpein and his big, kind eyes. They were sky blue, just as his own. Looking at Ailpein a little closer now, with a little more sympathy, Teddy saw small details that really bring out his character. Hidden back snug behind his olive green trench coat, lies a faded blue and white scarf with, embroidered with gold, the word "Cossu" in the most beautiful handwriting Teddy has ever seen. Teddy finally felt comfortable with Ailpein and decided to ask him what it meant. Really, Teddy was stalling, but Ailpein seemed happy to answer.

"This here is a school scarf fer when I was in school. This school had a thing called 'houses' where you sort everybody in ter the house with yer personality. This is the house of Cossur, the one I was in. The school was amazing. It was called Beauxbatons. I'd love ter go back." Ailpein seems to be staring up in space and Teddy decides to raise his fist and knock on the door.

 **Please review this story to tell me what I need to work on. I can handle it! Just be honest and my writing will very much improve. Thank you for your time!**


End file.
